It's A Twin Thing
by wholocker78218
Summary: Two twins from Amity decide that causing trouble in their old faction was far too easy and on the choosing day they decide to cause some trouble elsewhere. Is their new faction able to handle them? How much trouble could they possibly get in and who seems to only fuel their mischievousness? Rated T for language. May be rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

We raced through the fields laughing as we exchanged insults to each other; finally we made it to the tree and stopped.

"See, I told you I was faster than you!" My sister, Tammy, said to me in-between deep breaths, trying to slow down her heart and breathing.

"You must be blind; I clearly made it here first!" I replied "I made it here first: anyone with eyes can see that." My twin must be barking mad to think she won.

To say we had a competitive relationship would be an understatement. Going back as far as I can remember Tammy and I have been competing against each other at everything (we even had a 3 hour argument over who had spoken first, we never finished the argument because Johanna- the Amity leader/representative- decided to give us the peace serum because '_arguing is bad')._

Over the years it has only gotten worse, even though we aren't part of Erudite we study a lot to make sure we get a better mark than the other. Everything we do is a competition between us which, to be completely honest, drives everyone in our faction mad: which is of course an exaggeration because everyone in Amity is always happy, cheerful and (of course) annoying as fuck. How we ended up being born in this ridiculous faction to two 100% Amity parents is a mystery neither of us has solved (though if one of us ever does figure it out it will be me).

"I'm afraid my dear sister you are mistaken, as usual. I made it here first and you know it." Tammy says to me, having finally caught her breath.

"I know no such thing. I got here first fair and square. You just don't like losing." I reply.

"I got here fir-" Tammy beings but it caught off mid-sentence.

"What the hell is going on here?" A low, cold voice says from behind us. We turn around and come face to face with a tall man in Dauntless clothing, he has blonde hair that is in a Mohawk style, my eyes are drawn to his ice like blue/grey eyes, his two piercing over his right eyebrow, two plugs in both ears and the tattoos lining his neck and arms. He is almost a head taller than us and uses his height to tower over us, it's intimidating but we are both too caught up in our latest argument to be scared.

"Well this idiot seems to believe that she got to the tree first, which id ridiculous seeing as I got here before her." I reply to the man.

"I was right, you are blind. I got here first and you know it." Tammy shouts back at me. We begin to argue again but the Dauntless man behind us is getting bored/annoyed and is about to intervene again but is beaten to it by Johanna.

"Tammy, Dylan. What have I told you about arguing?" She says to each of us, as usual, never raising her voice.

"That it is not nice and we should carry on being happy and kind towards each other." We reply in unison. We have been told that sentence so many times that it has been burned into our minds.

"Exactly now do I have to give you both the peace serum or are you going to both hug and make up?" We both look at each other and take a step away from each other. Johanna seems to have expected our answer and already has the peace serum in her hands. Before we can do anything to stop her it has been injected into our bodies. After a few seconds we both have massive smiles on our faces and we start to giggle.

"I'm sorry Dylan I don't like arguing with you."

"I'm sorry too Tammy, I don't like arguing with you either."

Johanna seems satisfied with the outcome and walks back, quickly, across the fields. As soon as she is out of sight, the smiles drop from our faces and the fake giggling stops. We look at each other and then back to the Dauntless man who looks confused.

"What are you staring at?" I ask the man who keeps looking between us.

"She just injected you both with the peace serum, why are you not still giggling, and why did you fake it to begin with?"

"Well, firstly we have been given that god-awful serum so often that we have built up some kind of immunity to it. Secondly Johanna doesn't know that it no longer works on us and we plan on keeping it that way. If she found out that it doesn't work she will just make the serum stronger." Tammy and I say to the man.

"How old are you two?" He asks us.

"Well that was a complete change in subject." I say.

"Just answer the fucking question, Amity." He growls back looking annoyed.

"No need to be so rude." Tammy murmurs and he shoot her a glare.

"We're sixteen." I say relieving Tammy of us his cold eyes as he turns to look at me.

"So you will be taking the aptitude test tomorrow?" He asks and we both nod, each of us growing tired of his questioning. "It doesn't take a genius to figure out what you're results are." He says looking at both of us before walking away and back to the black truck he must have arrived in.

We watch him get in the truck and rive away before looking at each other.

"Well, he's an arsehole." Tammy says to me as the truck gets smaller and smaller as it drives away.

"Yeah, but he is pretty hot." I reply. Tammy just groans and slaps the back of my head before walking back towards our home.

"What did you do that for?" I yell at her as I jog to catch up, rubbing the back of my head where she slapped me.

"Why is it whenever a Dauntless guy is a complete arsehole towards us you think he's hot?" She says looking at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I reply. She's right though, I always seem to have a thing for Dauntless guys who are almost always rude or arrogant towards us, I'll never tell her that though.

"Uh I give up." She says as we finally arrive back at our house.

"That means I win… again." I say grinning like I do every time I beat my sister at something.

Tammy just groans again and we both walk upstairs, unfortunately our mother must have heard Tammy groan and stops us both halfway up the stairs.

"That doesn't sound like a happy noise, cherub." Our other say's to Tammy while smiling and tapping Tammy's nose lightly before walking back downstairs. Tammy groans again (this time quieter) before we both walk up the remains steps and into our room.

It's a rather large room as we both have to share it. It has red walls, yellow flooring and all the furniture in the room is wood/brown. It's safe to say that we both hate it, it's far too bright and both Tammy and I prefer dark colours like Black.

We have already eaten dinner so we both get ready for bed and slowly fall asleep.

XOX

We both wake up at sunrise the next morning to the sound of a rooster (Tammy and I have attempted to kill it several times but we always get caught and are given the peace serum). We both get changed into a tight yellow t-shirt, red knee length shorts and brown canvas shoes, we both look identical which is what we aim for as it confuses everyone but our parents and we enjoy that fact.

I head downstairs, Tammy following closely behind, and walk into the kitchen/diner and take a seat at the table. Our father is already sitting eating his breakfast of fresh fruit and toast. Our mother places a plate containing the same as our fathers in front of each of us and we dig in and eat quickly. We finish breakfast and head towards the front door, as we are about to leave we hear our shout to us in kind voices.

"Good luck with the aptitude test, cherubs." We close the door and head to school. We arrive at school just as the bell rings announcing the start of period one.

XOX

The bell for lunch rings and both Tammy and I, along with the rest of 16 year olds head to the lunch hall to wait for our names to be called. We are called in groups of five and Tammy and I are called at the same time. We walk together but separate to enter different rooms, we smile at each other before the doors close behind us. In the room is a dentist like chair with a machine attached to it. There is an abnegation woman in a grey, shapeless dress standing in front of the machine and she turns to look at me when the doors closes with a _click._

"Please take a seat." She says to me with a small smile. I do as she says and then she hands me a small glass filled with a blue liquid. "Drink this." I'm hesitant at first but she smile again and I down the liquid in one. It taste disgusting and I close my eyes wishing the taste way. I open my eyes to find that I'm still the in the dentist like chair but the woman in gone, along with the machine. The walls have been replaced with mirrors.

"_Choose."_ A voice says. I turn around looking for the source of the voice but am only met with two tables. One has a knife and the other a block of cheese. Without any more hesitation I grab the knife. The two tables disappear along with the cheese and are replaced with a vicious looking dog. It runs towards me trying to attack me. Before it can sink its teeth into my skin I stab it with the knife. As soon as the dog stops moving the room changed into a bus filled with people. A man turns to me with a newspaper in hand.

"Do you know this man?" He asks, pointing to a man on the front page. I recognise him back I can't remember where from.

"No, I don't." I say to the man feigning confidence in my answer. The man suddenly gets angry.

"Liar, you could save my life. Do you know him?" He says, standing up and grabbing the collar of my shirt. I punch him in the nose making him sit back down, the blood from his nose is dripping down his chin but he makes no effort to clear it.

"I don't know him so shut up." I shout at him. As soon as the words leave my mouth I wake up, back in the room with the woman from abnegation.

"What were my results?" I ask regaining my breath as I spoke. She turns and smiles at me.

"Dauntless." I smile and can't stop myself as she leads me back towards the lunch hall. Less than five minutes later, Tammy joins me at the table I'm sitting at alone. She two is smiling.

As the room begins to fill up and we are surrounded by noise Tammy leans over and whispers in my ear.

"What did you get?" I look back at her before whispering in her ear.

"What did you get?" She me and then whispers in my ear again.

"We will say it at the same time." I nod and she counts to three.

"One, Two, Three."

"Dauntless." We say at the same time. As soon as the word leaves our lips we both smile and for the first time in our lives; we hug.

**Should I continue? Let me know in a PM or in a review.**

**Thanks for reading and please R&amp;R it helps me a lot.**

**Wholocker x**


	2. Chapter 2

I would say I woke up to the sound of the rooster –that has a death wish- but I would be lying. In truth I didn't wake up, I just couldn't sleep. I have no reason to be worried but I still am. I have known my test result would be Dauntless for years but I only just realised how hard it would be to leave my family. I know Tammy got Dauntless as well but it doesn't mean she will definitely leave, for all I know she might stay, or she could transfer to Candor, Abnegation or Erudite. I may never tell her this but I don't think I could stand to be parted with her. For 16 years of my life she has been my twin, my sister, my best friend and my only friend. If it wasn't for Tammy I would have spent the first 16 years of my life alone, I can't lose her now. Wherever she goes I go.

With my decision made I get out of my bed and head to the bathroom. Through the mirror I can see my reflection; it's not a pretty sight. My long blonde hair looks like it has been through a tornado, my blue/grey eyes are surrounded by dark circles (showing my lack of sleep) and my usually lightly tanned skin looks pale. Using make-up, a hair brush and a toothbrush I finally make myself look presentable: I walk back to my shared bedroom to find Tammy already changed in a red button up, yellow knee-length shorts and red high top canvas shoes. She leaves the room looking the same as I did half an hour ago: I get changed into the same clothes and finish just as she walks back into the room. It's like looking in the mirror; we just stand there for a few minutes before heading downstairs to the kitchen.

As usual, father is sitting at the table with his breakfast already in front of him and mother is singing while washing the dishes. We both sit down and begin to eat our breakfast: the room is silent. Once we have all finished our breakfast we leave the house and walk towards the Hub, none of us speak but as we entered the city mother and father take one of our hands each.

We enter the hub and take the lift with fellow Amity members; no one speaks which gives me the feeling that I'm not the only one who is nervous. We finally reach the top floor and the lift doors open, we are one of the last to arrive and we take our seats in our faction's allocated area. Its Candors turn to host this year and Jack Kang makes his speech but I'm not really listening. He finishes his speech and starts to call out names in reverse alphabetical order. After a while I hear one of the only names that is of interest to me.

"Tammathia Griffen." I look up and see that my sister is already standing; she kisses mother and father on the cheek and gives me a soft smile. She walks down the aisle and up on to the platform, Jack hands her the knife and she takes without hesitating. She slides the blade along the palm of her hand and waits for the blood to pool in her hand. _I'm ready to choose whatever she does,_ I tell myself.

Tammy looks at each of the bowls before thrusting her hand out in front of the one on the far left. I watch as the blood falls from her hand, it feels like everything is going in slow motion but eventually the drops of blood lands in the bowl.

"Dauntless." Jack says which makes me release the breath I didn't realise I had been holding.

Tammy walks over to the cheering mass of black clothing: smiling madly.

"Dylania Griffen." My eyes snap away from Tammy and I stand up slowly. I kiss my mother and father on the cheek.

"No matter what you choose, we will both still love you." My mother whispers in my ear before I pull away and walk down the aisle. I step up on to the platform and take the knife from Jack and he gives me a small smile only noticeable to me. I cut open my palm and take one last look at my parent before thrusting my hand over the hot coals and let the blood fall from my hand. The blood lands and the coals sizzle.

"Dauntless." I turn towards my new faction and can't help myself from smiling. I walk over and Tammy pulls me into a hug. The Dauntless around us are cheering and whistling and I feel at home.

"And there was me thinking I might finally be able to get rid of you." Tammy whispers in my ear and I can almost hear the smirk in her voice.

"Well, I realised that we can cause so much more trouble together than apart and we both know I would get kicked out of the Amity Initiation the minute I got back." I say laughing.

"Same here anyway come sit; there are still some more kids to go." I nod still smiling and take the seat next to her.

The rest of the ceremony passes quickly and before I know it the rest of my new faction are getting up and racing out of the room and down the stairs. Once we reach the lobby we rush out of the doors and race towards the train tracks, following the rest of the Dauntless members.

"Bet I can get on to the train first." Tammy says as we run.

"Oh, you're on." I reply and speed up so I am flat out sprinting. Tammy is close behind me but I focus on climbing up the pillar that holds up the train tracks. I look to my left as I reach the top and notice that Tammy is also at the top of the tracks and is looking back along the train line for the approaching train. We have watched the Dauntless so often that we know we have to jump on the train while it is still moving. The other transfers haven't realised this and are standing looking confused as the train shows no sign of stopping. Tammy and I start running and I can't help but smile with excitement. The train glides past me and I reach out for the handle on the side and swing myself inside the compartment. I look around the compartment and notice that everyone is staring at me but I don't care, I'm searching for one person and I finally see her. I walk over to her and she meets me half way. Everyone is still staring and I still don't care and by the looks of it neither does Tammy.

"I win." I say grinning.

"Haha, keep dreaming. I won." Tammy says with a smile as big as my own.

"You must be blind, I won… again." Tammy snorts but smiles.

"I won but for the sake of your clearly confused mind I'll call it a draw." She says to me.

"Aww you're kind of nice when you're wrong but for this one and only time I'll call it a draw." We both laugh and finally look around our train compartment: everyone is staring at us.

"Uh… Hi?" Tammy says to the Dauntless members that are surrounding us and all are staring at us like we have both grown another head.

"What my sister means to say is, what the fuck are you looking at?" I say to the crowd, earning a glare from Tammy.

"You're both in the first compartment." One of the girls says. She has blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail, grey/blue eyes and 3 bird-like tattoos on her collarbone.

"Is that a problem?" Tammy asks in her bored voice.

"No, it's just different." The girl replies.

"What do you mean by different?" I ask mildly interested.

"Not even Dauntless born make it on this quickly. It's a little impressive, especially seeing as you're both from Amity." Another woman says from behind her. She has short black hair and is smaller than the girl who spoke first.

"What are your names?" The first girl asks while the rest of the compartment stop paying attention and continue with the conversations they were having before we interrupted them.

"Dylan."

"Tammy."

"Well my name's Six and this is Christina and her boyfriend Will." The first girl replies and points to the other girl who spoke and the tall boy standing next to her.

"Get ready!" Someone shouts from the other side of the compartment. Tammy looks at me with a confused expression on her face which I mirror. We look out the door and see that there is a roof that the train is approaching.

"You need to jump on to the roof as we pass by." Six says to both of us. We both take a few steps back and the rest of the Dauntless step back from the doorway giving us room to jump. Once again they are staring at us with interested expression on their faces. I turn to Tammy:

"I bet I can jump further than you." I say with a smug grin. Tammy's eyes light up.

"You're on. On the count of three?" She replies and I nod.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" We say at the same time. We run forward and at the last second, we jump.

I feel weightless as we fly through the air and onto the roof. We both land at the same time, at the same distance away from the train track and I stumble slightly but regain my balance preventing myself face planting the rough gravel on the roof. I look to my right and see that Tammy has done the same; we grin and decide to call it a draw. We look back at the train and watch as the rest of the initiates jump, along with the members.

"Initiates!" A man on the ledge behind us says. I look at Tammy and she looks back at me, it's the Dauntless guy from the other day. Tammy groans and I smile. "My name is Eric. I'm one of the five leaders of Dauntless. If you want to enter the Dauntless compound you're going to have to jump. So who's first?"

"Me." Tammy and I say at the same time. I look at her and scowl and she does the same to me. Eric looks as us and rolls his eyes.

We both make our way to ledge and climb up. Tammy looks at me with a competitive look in her eyes.

"Bet I can make my jump look cooler than yours." She says.

"Game on." I reply retuning the grin.

"Today initiates." Eric says with an irritated tone of voice.

"Oh really, I was thinking of doing it tomorrow." Tammy says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The Dauntless on the roof snort but don't let a laugh escape their lips.

"Yeah, no need to get your knickers in a twist." I say, which causes everyone on the roof, except Eric, to laugh.

Before he can reply (or threaten) us, we both backflip off the roof. Neither of us screams and we land on a net, it wraps around our bodies before making us bounce a few times. When the net finally settles we start laughing. The net suddenly dips and we role to the edge, two sets of hands appear and we grab them. The owners of the hands help us off the net and settle us on the ground.

"Two of you?" A man with dark hair and blue eyes asks.

"Yep." We reply in unison. The man looks at us for a minute before asking us our names.

"Dylan.

"Tammy."

"First jumpers- Dylan and Tammy." He shouts holding up our arms. There is loud cheering all around us and then Four tells where to go stand and wait for the rest of the initiates to jump.

Once everyone has jumped we are split into two groups. The Dauntless born are to go with Christina and a guy called Uriah and us transfers are to stay with Six and the guy who helped us of the net. The Dauntless born leave and we are left with Six and this other guy.

"My name's Four and this is Six-" The guy says.

"Like the numbers?" Tammy asks sniggering.

"Exactly like the numbers, is that a problem?" Four asks with an intimidating glare which neither Tammy or I notice.

"It depends." I reply, which earns me a few gasps.

"Depends on what?" Four says walking up in front of us.

"On whether you're adding, subtracting, dividing or multiplying them." We both say at the same time (sometimes I wonder if we are psychic) we get a few sniggers but then both Six and Four send everyone a glare. Four stands in our personal space trying to intimidate us.

"I would keep your mouth shut, initiates. Or you'll find yourselves Factionless before you even start training." He says then turns and walks back over to Six.

"Yes sir." We reply with salutes. Almost all the transfers are laughing now but immediately stop when Four shoots them another glare. He doesn't say anything but continues talking.

"Six and I will be your instructors for the next few weeks. Now follow us while we take you on a tour of the compound." The two instructors walk away leaving us to follow them. Four and Six take us to 'the Pit', the Chasm and then to the dorms, which they pause at and turn to face us at the door.

"This is where you will be sleeping for the next few weeks and before you ask its boys and girls. Training begins at 8am and finishes at 6pm with a break for lunch. If you don't want to be factionless then you will be in the training room on time. Now get changed then bring your old factions clothes and we will take you to the mess hall.

As soon as they leave the door way we all rush in and try to grab a good bed. Tammy and I take beds at the back of the room and quickly put on the new black clothes. We get a few wolf whistles from the boys as we are a bit curvier than the other girls in the room but we ignore them and pull on the Dauntless clothes quickly. We finish getting changed into the tight black tank top, skinny jeans and combat boots and grab our old clothes. We walk outside the dorm room to see Four and Six snogging with Eric standing away in the background paying no attention to the instructors. They haven't noticed us so we smirk and decide to make our presence known.

"So it's an addition problem." I say which cause Four and Six to break apart both looking embarrassed that they got caught and Eric smirking behind them. "Although I suppose it could be the other three." I say looking thoughtful. The others look at me with confused expressions. I look at Tammy and lean in to whisper in her ear. "They probably usually add a bed, subtract the clothes, divide the legs and start the multiply process." I whisper loudly. Tammy bursts out laughing and the others must have heard as Four and Six are glaring at me and Eric's small smirk has grown into a full smile (which just makes him look even hotter).

"Neither of you are allowed to tell the other transfers, understood?" Four say trying to look intimidating which fails as his lips are still red and swollen from his make out session with Six.

"Yes sir." We say, causing him to glare at us again. He looks like he is about to say something but we are saved by the rest of the transfers walking through door.

"Follow me." Four says gruffly and we follow.

He tells us to throw our old clothes into the furnace before we can have dinner and Tammy and I are happy to do so. We still hate bright colours. Four and Six lead us to the mess hall and Tammy and I stay at the back of the group. I can feel Eric's presence behind me but I don't mind, I just continue to walk next to Tammy as we follow our instructors. We walk in to the mess hall which is filled with people making lots of noise and Tammy and I feel at home. We search for and table and find the only one with seats left is the one with Four and Six. Sighing we make our way over and Tammy forces me to sit next to Four while she sits, across from me, next to Six. I am sure I hear him groan but he covers it up by stuffing half a hamburger in his mouth. I look up at Six and she looks just as pleased to see us as Four. I look to Tammy and we both grin. We are half way through our dinner when I feel a tingling sensation up my back; I turn and see Eric making his way over to our table. I turn back to my food and try to look interested in it when he sits down next to Four.

"Four, Six." He says.

"What do you want Eric?" Four says.

"Max has just notified me that I will be overseeing you and Six this year seeing as it's her first year as an instructor." Both Tammy and I look up along with the rest of the transfers at the table. Great Eric is going to be watching us train. Say goodbye to my concentration.

"Why is he only just telling you now?" Six asks.

"No idea. I just thought you might want to know so you both don't have heart attack in the morning when I walk through the doors." Eric replies with a small smirk. Tammy and I snigger at this which causes the three Dauntless members to look at us. "Well is one of you two instructors going to introduce me?" Eric says not looking at them but at me. I hold his stare which Tammy notices and kicks me under the table but I barely feel it.

"This is Tammy and Dylan, the first jumpers." Four says in a bored voice.

"I remember you two. You're the two Amity's who have built up and immunity to the peace serum." His eyes lighting up when he remembered who we were. Four and Tris look at us with a mixture of shock and confusion but we ignore them.

"Yep, that's us. We must have left an impression if you remember us." I say and Tammy once again kicks me under the table but like the last time I barely feel it, my eyes still holding Eric's stare.

"That you did." He says before he gets up and walks away. I turn back to my food ignoring the eyes staring at me. I only look up when Tammy slaps the side of my head.

"What did I do this time?" I say rubbing the side of my head.

"You were wrong dear sister." She says to me. I look at her confused.

"You've lost me." I say hoping she will tell me what she's thinking.

"You get in enough trouble without my help." She says grinning. I laugh and grin as well.

"Yeah but it's much more fun when you're there."

**What do you think of the new chapter? I enjoyed writing it but I was getting a bit carried away and wrote more than I expected to.**

**Please leave a review as it helps me a lot and thanks for reading. I will try to update soon if I get some positive feedback through follows, favourite and reviews.**

**If you have any suggestions or ideas let me know.**

**Thanks again.**

**Wholocker x**


	3. Chapter 3

There was me lying in my bed enjoying my sleep when fucking Four starts banging a pipe against the metal bars making me jump up and hit my head on the METAL headboard. I cannot explain the pain I am in right now.

"I want you in the Pit in two minutes." He says although to me he is shouting; I might have a concussion. I swear to whatever god people believe in, if he uses that pipe again tomorrow morning I will shove it where the sun doesn't shine.

Looking at Tammy and a few of the other initiates I realise I might not be the only one with that idea. However I will just have to wait until tomorrow morning to see if I can have that fun; in the mean time I have two minutes to get ready and get to the Pit. I pull on the tight black leggings, tight black tank top and black trainers, as usual Tammy wears the same and we jog down to the Pit. We are the first ones to arrive and walk into the pit to find Four and Six setting up targets with Eric just sitting in the background, almost unnoticeable, looking bored. Four looks up as we walk into the room and sighs loudly.

"Why are you two always the first to be ready?" He asks his voice showing his annoyance.

"Maybe we just wanted to see you." Tammy replies.

"We cherish our time together." I continue, Six finally looks up to acknowledge our presence and sends us one of her 'famous' glares. Tammy and I can't help but smile.

"Whoops, be careful Tammy I think you might have hit a nerve or something." I say to my twin.

"You know what _Dyl_?" She says using the nickname I detest with everything in me.

"What _Tam_?" I reply using the nickname I know she hates.

"I think you might be right." I will forgive her for this one and only time because she made me laugh but if she uses that nickname again, the pipe from minutes ago will end up where the sun don't shine, but in her direction.

The second the words came out of her mouth two knives whip past our heads and land in the target we happened to be standing in front of. I look in the direction of where they came from and see Six standing with a smirk on her face. Tammy and I laugh, neither of us are scared of knives, we have been practising with them since we were old enough to hold them. We practiced with them every day and our aim has become perfect at every angle we could possibly throw at. If this is how they think they can intimidate us then they are just going to have to keep trying.

"Kitty has claws." I say and we both grab one of the knives that landed next to our heads. Tammy laughs a little and Four and Six look happy with their self. Tammy turns to me and gives me a look that says _'let's wipe those smiles off their faces'. _We throw the knives at both of them: mine landing next to Four and Tammy's landing next to Six. The look of shock that passes across their faces as they look at the knives and back to us. It's hilarious to see and we stand with our arms folded over our chests with very smug smiles on our faces.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Eric says. I had completely forgotten he was even in the room and by the looks of it so had Four, Six and Tammy. I recover my cool after the fright of his voice echoing around the room passes and I look him directly in the eye.

"Like you said when we first met you. We knew exactly where we were going to end up before we even took the test, so we prepared ourselves in every way we could, without help or materials." I said, not taking my blue/grey eyes off of his ice like ones.

We are saved from further questioning by the entrance of the rest of the initiates who are all out of breath and already slightly sweaty.

"You're late! Where have you been?" Four asks in a demanding voice, it's safe to say that he's pissed. I think it's safe to call it 3-0 to Tammy and me.

"We-e got lost." A Candor girl replied she was certainly struggling to catch her breath; I don't expect she will last long.

"You should have been paying attention then! These two got here on time and they weren't paying much attention either! Start running around the training room and you're not going to stop until two of you pass out or throw up!" Eric shouts his voice is cold and intimidating, but strangely quite a turn on. _Shut up Dylan! He's a leader! _I mentally scold myself. _He is really hot though._ I am so fucked.

None of the initiates have started running, including Tammy and I, and Eric doesn't seem to be too happy with this fact.

"Oh, I'm sorry do you need an individual invitation. Get moving or you're faction less!" He yells, his voice echo's around the Pit and, if possible, gets louder the longer it echo's. We don't need to be told again and we all starting running towards the training room to begin our laps. After 7 laps the group has spread out quite a bit and Tammy and I are leading with a Candor boy and an Abnegation boy trailing a few seconds behind us. I look around the room and can see that the Candor girl and an Erudite boy look like they are already tired, compared to Tammy and I who have barely even broken a sweat.

We love running and it was one of the only things that was part of training that we wouldn't get in trouble for. I love the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair and the sun beating down in my back. Sadly: I don't have those two factors to help me right now but just running makes me happy. Tammy is similar to me and we can't help but laugh, if this is a punishment for being late (even if we weren't late) we would happily be late once or twice.

10 laps later and the Erudite boy had thrown up all over the place and Six had to take him to the infirmary. I am surprised that he went down before the Candor girl but she doesn't look like she will last another two laps.

12 laps: I was right she passes out and face planted the floor, I would be lying if I said I didn't snigger a little. I feel sorry for her but the way she face planted was funny, her face was practically a break and it stopped her whole body from going any further. Six took her to the infirmary while Four demonstrated the correct way to throw a knife. I looked at his posture and the way he threw and it was exactly the same as Tammy and I throw so I let my eyes and mind wander. Predictably they wandered to Eric, who was standing in the shadows, our eyes met and he stared at me as if he was analysing my whole being. I didn't look away and neither did he, we just looked at each other and like he did: I let my eyes scan him. I felt drawn to his tattoos on his arms and neck, they intrigued me and I couldn't help but wonder what they looked like up close, I wonder if I would be able to get close enough to look at them and scan their every detail, to trace the lines with my fingers. I look back up to his eyes and there is a smirk on his face as if he could read my thoughts. _Shit_. He must have caught me staring at them for longer than I did the rest of him.

I'm brought back to the real world by Tammy slapping the side of my head.

"What did you do that for?" I groan; my sister can be really annoying sometimes.

"Four finished speaking and yet you continued to 'stare longingly' into Captain Arseholes eyes." She said with a smug smile.

"Captain Arsehole, really?" I ask rubbing the side of my head.

"Omg, you don't deny that entire thing about you staring longingly into his eyes and decide to focus on the fact that I called him Captain Arsehole?" She said.

"Well, I couldn't deny the first thing, so I ignored it." I said with a smug smile of my own as Tammy groaned and slapped me again. "Would you stop that? It's really annoying." I moan and grab as many knives as I can hold without cutting myself. Tammy grabs some knives of her own and we walk to two targets at the end of the row.

I am about to throw when I feel that weird shiver I get when Eric's near. I turn around and right behind us is Eric, Four and Six (who just got back from the infirmary).

"Twins 1 and 2, come with me." He says in an authoritative voice. We follow but Tammy asks him a question.

"Which one of us 1 and which one is 2?" She asks.

"Does it matter?" He asks in a bored voice.

"Obviously or I wouldn't be asking." She replies without a beat, I try my best not to laugh but is proving to be quite hard. Eric stops and turns and Four stays standing behind us, as if he's stopping us from stepping back. I know we should feel intimidated as Eric stands over the two of us but his eyes are making it very hard for me to concentrate on what he's doing.

"If it's so important to you who is first and who is second how about I change the names?" He says, he is so close to the two of us that I can feel his warm breath on my face and its sending shivers down my spine but I refuse to show him the effect he has on me.

"Sounds good to me." Tammy replies. I have known Tammy all her life I and right now I can tell she is trying her hardest to repress a smirk, if she wants to stay in Dauntless she will keep that smirk hidden.

"I thought you might. You will be 'idiot' and your sister here will be Dylan. Happy." Eric replied with a smug grin. Unlike Tammy I don't have that much self-control and couldn't help but smirk.

"How come I'm idiot?" Tammy whines.

"You are much more annoying than your sister." Eric said, sending me a wink before turning and walking away. Tammy huffed in annoyance.

"You are so much more annoying than I am." Tammy groaned as we followed him over to when there were more targets but further away than the ones in the other room.

"Careful now sister, you are starting to sound jealous." I say to her with an evil grin on my face.

"Believe me Dylan, he's all yours." Tammy replied. Happy with the response I got from winding her up, I walked over to Eric to see what he wanted us to do. That's at least one less person I have to worry about.

**What do you think please let me know and any ideas you have just let me know.**

**Wholocker x**


	4. Chapter 4

"I know that you can both through a knife easily but I want to see how far you can through it and still hit the bulls eye every time. Idiot you're up first." Eric say's with an evil grin that looks incredibly hot from where I'm standing.

Tammy steps up and throws her first knife: it hit the bull's eye. She moves back to the next line and throws again: it lands right in the middle of the target. She steps back again and throws: once again the middle of the target but I can see her taking longer to take aim. The process repeats a few more times until she misses the middle of the target.

"Not bad you made it to the 6th line back." Eric says. "Dylan you're up."

I step to the first line and take aim and throw: it hits the middle of the target. I continue to get the centre and before I realise it I am at the 6th line back. If I miss this then Tammy and I draw but if I hit centre I beat her. It would be the first thing I have beaten her at since we were in Amity. I take aim and focus on the knife in my hand and the target in front of me. I block out everything around me and I finally throw the knife at the target. I look at the target and see that I made dead centre. I hear Tammy groan from beside me.

"You're not going to let me forget that are you?" She asks. I smirk evilly and reply:

"What do you think?" She groans again.

"I fucking hate you." She says.

"No you don't." I say smugly.

"You're right, I don't but I'm saying it anyway. It makes me feel slightly better." I can't help but laugh and make my way to the 7th line back.

Once again I take my time while taking aim and then throw: it lands just off centre.

"Well at least you didn't beat me too badly. I don't think I would be able to take the shame…" Tammy says and I laugh. I love beating Tammy.

"Good work Dylan but you won't always have that much time to take aim. You're both going to need to practice; by the end of initiation I want you both at the 10th line back." Eric says.

"Yes sir." We both reply with mock salutes, he just rolls his eyes and tells us to go back with Four to train with the others.

We walk back to the others and train with the knives. We catch everyone's attention with our lethal accuracy and by the time Four shouts that it's time for lunch almost everyone had stopped to stare.

XOX

We walk into the mess hall and are greeted by lots of empty tables, Four let us out a bit early and we take full advantage of that by grabbing the best food and the best table. We had just finished filling up our plates when four boys sit down with us. Two of them sit opposite Tammy and I and the other two take seats on either side of us. We completely ignore them and begin to eat. When they realise neither one of us is going to acknowledge their existence, the one with honey blonde hair speaks up.

"Hi, I'm Carlisle." He says in a smooth voice. Tammy looks at me and gives me a look that says '_who's going to answer him?'_ I shrug my shoulders and look back at my food; Tammy sighs and looks up to the boys around us.

"I'm Tammy and this arsehole is my sister Dylan." She says.

"Well like I said I'm Carlisle and these guys are Jai, Barney and Corbin." The boy says. "Barney and I are from Candor, Corbin is from Erudite and Jai is from Abnegation."

"We're from Amity." Tammy replies with a small smile just to seem the more polite out of the two of us.

"I noticed you were both missing for the first half hour of training. Where were you?" Corbin asks.

"Well as you probably saw, we are both pretty good with knives so Eric wanted to see how far back we could go until we missed the centre." Tammy says.

"How did it go?" Barney asks.

"I got to the 6th line back." She replies with a small smile.

"Wow that's really good." Carlisle says smiling at her. Time for me to gloat, I say to myself internally.

"I got to the 7th." I say looking at the boys. Tammy scowls but the boys congratulate me and say well done. We chat with the boys for the rest of lunch and 5 minutes before we have to head back, we excuse ourselves and walk back alone.

"You enjoyed that." Tammy says.

"Enjoy what?" I smirk, feigning ignorance.

"Never mind, but remember you only have 24 hours to gloat." She says with a smirk on of her own.

You see, when Tammy and I were younger we used to gloat for days on end about something we had won and in the end we had had enough of each other so we decided to make a rule. If you won something you were only allowed 24 hours to gloat, once that time had ended you weren't allowed to mention it again. This rule probably saved us from murdering each other on many occasions so we decided to keep it. So now I only have 20 hours to gloat before my time is up. To be honest though, that is the last thing on my mind right now. The first, of course, is Eric. He looks incredibly hot when he does that evil smirk and it seems like he does it a lot which means I am 100% screwed if I don't learn to control myself, and the one thing I have never been able to control is myself. I. Am. Fucked.

"Hey, Earth to Dylan." Tammy says, snapping her fingers in front of my eyes. I snap out of my thoughts and focus on her.

"What?" I ask. She groans and repeats herself.

"I said, I bet Six and Four are trying to avoid us. I mean I didn't see them throughout lunch." I can't help but laugh as we walk through the doors to the training room.

"Either that or they found a supply cupboard." Tammy just laughs and nudges me with her shoulder.

"Who found a supply cupboard?" Six says from in front of us. We both look away from each other and at Six and Four sitting on a rock next to the wall. I look back to Tammy and can't help but snigger, she does the same and Four and Six look at us like we're idiots.

"Oh no-one, just thinking out loud." I say which get me another snigger form Tammy. "Did you enjoy your lunch without us or did you miss us." They both glare at me and I have to control myself but, like I said before, that has never been a strong point and my mouth breaks into a grin.

"Why are you back, you have another few minutes before we start hand-to-hand combat for the afternoon." Six says, the annoyance in her voice is clear and just makes me grin wider.

"Like we said this morning, we just love spending time with you two." Tammy says with an innocent smile.

"Now, now, children. Behave." Eric says from behind us, my back goes stiff and he must have noticed because when he comes into view he winks at me before walking over to Six and Four.

"Yes, behave you two." Four say's with smug grin.

"Four, I was talking to you and your girlfriend." Eric replies with that sexy, evil smirk on his face. Tammy and I laugh and Four and Six's faces turn to glare at Eric.

The other initiates start to walk through the door and Four and Six turn the attention away from Eric, Tammy and I and start to talk about hand to hand combat. Tammy and I know most off the moves already and the ones we don't know, we pay special attention to. He finally lets us loose on the punching bags and Tammy and I take the two at the end. I start out on the punches I haven't done in a while and every time my fist comes into contact with the bag, my knuckles sting but I try my best to ignore them. No matter how hard I punch the bag it doesn't move very much and I am starting to get annoyed as the pain starts to become much more present. Suddenly I feel two hands on my abdomen and I freeze, I turn my head around and come face to face with sex on legs (or Eric as most people call him).

"Keep tension here, it will give you more impact on the bag." I nod my head and his hands leave my body, I feel cold without them on me but I ignore it and do as he says. This time, when I punch the bag moves the most it has done since I started. I grin and mutter a thank you; he nods his head and walks back towards Four and Six who look at him in disbelief. I continue hitting the punching bag and after I grew confident with the punches I moved on to the kicks. I completely ignore the looks Tammy is giving me and I just know that as soon as training is over she is going to ask me why Eric had his hands on me. I don't mind at all that he had his hands on me but for some mysterious reason she might not see things the way I do.

XOX

Eventually training finished and Four and Six released us from the training room. Tammy and I walk a few paces behind the others and when she thinks it's safe, she asks the question I knew she would.

"Why was Eric feeling you up?" She demands. I can't help but laugh, I knew she would ask the question but I didn't expect her to phrase it quite like that. She glares at me and I stop laughing.

"He wasn't 'feeling me up' as you so poetically put it, he was helping me." I reply still grinning a tiny bit.

"How does him having his hands on your waist help you exactly?" I smile and am about to answer when she stops me. "Don't answer that." I smile smugly. "How can I phrase this without getting a dirty reply?" She says to herself more than to me." Why did, him having his hands on your waist help you punch better?" She asks after a minute or so.

"He told me to keep tension in my abdomen as it puts more force into my punches." I reply to put her at ease, but still grinned.

"Oh my god, you enjoyed it didn't you?" She asked while groaning. I simply smirked and winked at her before walking into the bathroom we all shared, to have a shower before heading down to dinner.

XOX

For some bizarre reason I'm not tired. Believe me, I have been trying for like two hours and yet the sleep fairy has decided that I don't deserve a visit from her tonight. Eventually I give up, grab my boots and tiptoe out of the dorm. Once I am through the dorm door I slip into my boots and decide to take a walk. I forgot to grab a jumper before leaving the room and I am starting to get cold. After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly I find myself at the chasm. The rush of the water is quite soothing so sit down and dangle my feet over the railing, being the clumsy person I am I decide to hold onto the railing just in case. I am there for what feels like ten minutes before my peace is disturbed by heavy footsteps.

"What are you doing out of your bed at this time of night?" I smooth and sexy voice says. I don't even need to turn around to see who it is; I would recognise that voice anywhere.

"Oh you know, hunting elephants." I say sarcastically and look up to meet his gaze. He smirks and sits down next to me, dangling his own legs over the railing.

"You shouldn't be out of your dorm." Is all he says as he looks out at the water falling down the jagged rocks.

"I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk and I found myself here, it seems as nice a place as any to just sit." I reply looking at him. He turns his head to look at me and I find myself lost in his gaze. His beautiful blue/grey eyes with hints of silver traps me and I can't bring myself to look away.

"What's stopping you from sleeping?" He asks in a low smooth voice.

"I have no idea. It could be the girls crying or the guys pretending they aren't crying which just makes it more noticeable or it could be the fact that the sleep fairy decided I wasn't worthy of a visit tonight." I reply, my eyes still not moving away from his. He chuckles at the end bit and I can't help but want to hear that sound all the time.

"I have heard a lot of reasons for someone not to be sleeping late at night but the sleep fairy not thinking you are worth a visit is definitely a new one. I'll have to keep that one in mind." He laughs again and I can't help but notice how much younger he looks when he laughs he looks like the 19 year old he is instead of a mid-twenty year old. A gust of wind blows through the chasm and I shiver slightly, he must have noticed because he takes off the hoodie he was wearing and gives it to me, leaving him a tight black t-shirt which makes his muscles much more noticeable than normal. He catches me staring and laughs. "Here put this on, it'll warm you up a bit." I nod and pull the jumper over my head and put my arms through the correct holes. It smells like him, like cinnamon and pine trees, and he's right it does warm me up a bit. It's far too big for me but I don't care, it's warm and smells like him so I just mutter thanks and look back out at the chasm wall.

"I never asked; why are you not in your bed sleeping?" I ask him.

"Couldn't sleep so, like you, I decided to go for a wander." He says and checks his watch. "It's almost 3 in the morning and you have a long day of training so you should really head back to the dorm." I nod and yawn. He stands up and offers me a hand which I gladly take. His hands are warm and calloused and his touch on my skin sends a bolt of electricity through my veins. I begin to take off the hoodie but he grabs both my wrists and stops me. "Keep it, because I don't think this will be the last time you decided to go wandering without a jumper of your own." He says with a teasing smirk, it makes him look even hotter than should be legal.

"You're probably right." I say trying to prevent myself from blushing as his hands are still on my wrists. He must have noticed because he smirks and let's go.

"Good night, Dylan." I frown slightly.

"How do you know its Dylan I could be Tammy?" I question. He smirks again and leans down to whisper in my ear.

"I always know when it's you, Dylan." He whispers then turns and walks away. I stand there for a minute then decide to do as he says and head back to my dorm. I crawl under the covers without taking off his hoodie and find myself falling asleep.

**What did you guys think? Was it good? Let me know.**

**Until next time,**

**Wholocker x**


	5. Chapter 5

There must be some god out there because when I wake up it is to Tammy shoving my shoulder instead of Four and his metal pipe.

"Come on, Dylan! Time to get up." She says in my ear.

I groan and try to snuggle back into the pillow. However my sister must hate or something because she rips the covers off me and the bed and I am attacked by the coldness of the room. I let out a high pitch shriek and, like yesterday morning, I jump up and hit my head on the metal headboard. A few words that should never be repeated slip out of my mouth. I turn my head to Tammy to direct a few curses at her but she is staring at me with an expression like, _what the fuck!_

"What are you looking at?" I ask, rubbing the back of my head where it hurts.

"Unless you lost a lot of weight and got really small or that jumper doesn't belong to you! Tammy says. My expression turns from 'in serious pain right' now to 'oh fuck I'm screwed'.

"Well? Who does the jumper belong to?" She demands. I look around the room to find everyone still asleep.

I pull on some black leggings and combat boots and drag Tammy out of the dorm room. Once we are safely outside the door, I turn to her and try to find a way of saying who the jumper belongs to in a way that she will not freak out. My mind pulls a blank. Fuck, looks like I'm just going to have to come out with it and face this head on.

"Eric." I mumble, looking anywhere but at my sister.

"I'm sorry I didn't hear that." She taunts.

"The jumper belongs to Eric…" I say a little louder. Her face is priceless and if I had a camera I would have taken a picture. Unfortunately she seems to recover from the shock and decides that this is where she should say something.

"How on Earth did you end up with Eric's jumper and when did you get it?" She yells at me.

"Speak a little louder why don't you, I don't think everyone in Amity heard you." I say through clenched teeth and turn my head, analysing the corridor to see if anyone was near enough to have heard or seen us.

"Answer the question Dylan." She says while crossing her arms over her chest. I sigh.

"Last night I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk. I ended up by the Chasm and so I just sat there listening to the water when Eric came down the corridor and caught me. He asked me what I was doing out of bed and I told him I couldn't sleep. However I forgot to bring a jumper or a hoodie with me and I started to get cold so he gave me his." I told her. She breathes a sigh of relief to which I answer with a confused glare.

"I thought you slept with him." She says while laughing, I smile and my shoulders become less tense, of course she noticed this and I swear she could see the hamster in its ball in my head spinning. "For God's sake Dylan, do not get any ideas." She says while playfully punching my shoulder.

"No promises." I say with my signature smirk. "Now if you don't mind I want to get a shower before everyone else gets up, make use of the privacy I have before it's all gone." Tammy nods her head in agreement.

"Good idea, but be quick I'm hungry." She says and I chuckle.

"You're always hungry."

XOX

We walk through the corridors and into the mess hall. We grab some food and begin to eat. We are joined by the four boys from yesterday and Tammy chats happily with them. I ignore them and can't help but find my eyes searching the mess hall. My eyes meet a pair of blue/grey ones and I realise what I was subconsciously looking for. I was looking for him. We stare at each other for a few minutes before he smirks and looks away. Why does he always do that fucking sexy smirk? It's like he knows the effect it has on me. Oh shit, he's doing that just to wind me up.

Training went the same as yesterday, we started with knife throwing in the morning and then fighting in the afternoon. According to Four we will start fighting each other tomorrow. Strangely, I'm kind of looking forward to it. Not the beating up of the other initiates, just the chance to test my skill and willpower.

At the end of training Tammy and I begin to walk out together but are stopped by one of the other initiates.

"Hi, its Dylan and Tammy right?" She asks us.

"What of it?" I ask in a bored voice. Tammy scowls at me and elbows me in the stomach.

"What my sister means to say is yes. I'm Tammy and this is Dylan. It's Cobie, right?" My sister asks trying to make up for my apparent 'rudeness', some people are far too soft nowadays.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come shopping with me, I don't want to go on my own and the other two transfer girls have already annoyed the shit out of me. No offence I know one of them is also from Amity." She replies. My ears perk up at the end of her sentence; she might not be so bad after all.

"None taken, we know Summer is a whiney little bitch at the best of times." Tammy replies.

"So would you like to come shopping with me?" She asks again.

"Sure, I need a few things." I reply. My sister looks at me with a confused expression, I just shrug my shoulders. "Come on then."

We leave the training room and after a few minutes of me walking behind Cobie and Tammy who are talking, we reach the Pit. Cobie drags us around a few of the shops and I get a few training shirts and leggings. After all the essentials are done I start looking for more interesting stuff. I have never been a girly girl and I'm happy with that not changing any time soon. I grab 2 pairs of black shoes (styled like a brand from before the war called Converse) one with high tops the other without, a few pairs of ripped skinny jeans, a few crop tops and some bracelets. Once we are finished shopping we drop off our bags at the dorm and I just drop mine in the trunk at the end of my bed. We head to dinner and annoyingly we are one of the last sets of people to arrive which ends with us sitting at the table with Four and Six. I choose to sit next to Six rather than sit in the empty seat next to Four while Tammy sits next to me on my other side. We begin to eat and Four and Six look relieved that we haven't made any comments. As usual the hall goes quiet as Sex on Legs walks through the doors, I try to look interested in my food and I was succeeding until Tammy tapped my leg under the table. I look up to her but she points to the person who is approaching the table. Great, just great. He sits down and turns to me and says absolutely nothing. Our whole table is silent and the tension is thick in the air, but thankfully Fours grows a pair of balls and speaks.

"What are you doing here Eric?" He asks.

"I got bored talking to the other leaders so I decided I would come pay you a visit. How are you Four? Six?" He asks. They both look shocked that he would just ask how they are in front of everyone. This time Six is the one to speak.

"Not bad Eric, how are you?" She asks with a smirk which Eric returns which makes me grab Tammy's hand under the table. She looks confused for a second until she looks at Eric and then back at my red tinted cheeks. I stuff food in my mouth trying to cover it up and Tammy just laughs quietly. Unfortunately Eric, Four and Six heard her and all attention is brought on the two of us.

"What are you laughing at?" Four asks Tammy.

"Oh sorry, it's just Dylan is just living up to one of her old nicknames." She replies, this is revenge for winning the knife competition, I would try to stop her saying anymore but my cheeks are absolutely filled with food.

"What nickname would that be?" Eric asks, sounding very interested in us. I look at Tammy, my eyes begging her to shut up but it's too late, she has already made up her mind.

"One of Dylan's old nicknames was Hamster Cheeks." She says with a smirk. "You see, when Dylan eats, she stuffs the food into her cheeks to make more room for more food, therefore making her look like a Hamster with food stored in her cheeks." She finishes smugly. I smack my head against the table and the Eric, Four and Six laugh along with the rest of the table.

"You said one of her old nicknames. What were the others?" Eric asks. My eyes grow wide and I turn to Tammy, once again begging her to not say anything. She has the mischievous glint in her eyes and it is making me very nervous.

"Stabilisers and Tigger." She replies. "Stabilisers because she had trouble staying on her feet a lot and people thought she need some, and Tigger because there was an old story our parents used to read to her when she was little and there was a Tiger that like to bounce a lot and she used to bounce on her feet when she got nervous or was trying to focus on something." I am going to fucking kill her. The table laughs again and I finally finish the food that is in my mouth.

"I am going to fucking kill you." I tell her. She just smirks, winks and turns back to her food.

I turn back to the two instructors who are sitting next to me; they have both started eating again. Eric however looks at me, does that sexy smirk, gets up and walks away.

XOX

After dinner Tammy and I began to walk back to the dorm room, it was only 7 o'clock and we didn't know what we wanted to do. I was thinking about everything and nothing and walked around the corner and bumped into someone. I started to fall backwards but whoever I walked into caught me by the waist and stopped me from falling on my butt.

"Woah there, missy. You alright?" A deep voice said. I looked up and came face to face with the boy who had caught me. He had black, spiked up hair with blue tips and big chocolate brown eyes and full-ish lips. He was gorgeous, not Eric gorgeous but he wasn't far off.

"I'm good, just wasn't looking where I was going, is all. I didn't hurt you or anything, did I?" I ask him, his eyes were warm and so were his hands that were still on my waist.

"No, I'm fine. Names Lachlan, and who are you?" He says while looking me up and down. I smirk and do the same.

"Dylan and this is my sister Tammy." I reply.

"It's very nice to me you too ladies, where you heading?" He asks without even looking at Tammy.

"We were heading back to our dorm because we're bored but I have a feeling that you could give us a few suggestions on how to spend our time." I reply, placing my hands on his well-toned chest, his arms never wavering from my waist.

"Well, I was about to meet two of my friends at the Tattoo place. Would you like to come?"

"I would love to." I reply with a smirk, I turn to my sister, "You coming Tammy?" I ask her.

"These friends of yours, how many and are they boys?" She asks him.

"2 and yes they are both boys." Tammy smiles and says she will come with us and we head down to the tattoo place.

We enter the shop and are met with two boys. One with brown hair and brown eyes and the other with short, spiked blonde hair and blue eyes, they are both well built like Lachlan.

"River, Keogh meet Dylan and Tammy." He says to the two boys while gesturing to each of us. River just nods his head to us but Keogh comes over and says hi.

"So, are you girls going to get a tattoo or a piercing?" Keogh asks Tammy more than me, but we both answer at the same time.

"Piercing." I look at Tammy and we both smirk, we definitely have some form of psychic connection. It is the only possible answer.

"Nice: where do you want it?" Lachlan asks me.

"I was thinking of getting the right side of my bottom lip." I reply to him.

"So was I." Tammy says to me. We smile and head over to the piercings side of the shop and are met by Six. "Hiya Six, we didn't know you worked here." Tammy says with a smile. She turns to us and groans.

"I don't, I usually work on tattoos but Jake called in sick so I'm covering for him tonight." She replies. "Do you guys want a piercing or did you just come to annoy me?" She says bluntly which makes us both grin.

"Don't worry your safe. We both want a lip piercing." I say to her. "Bottom lip on the right side." I continue.

"Ok, who is going first?" She says, her shoulders becoming visibly less tense. Tammy looks at me and I nod.

"I will." She says and hops on to the chair. Six asks her what colour and type of piercing she wants. She asks for a red BCR and Six gets to work. After Tammy is done I hop onto the chair and I get a blue BCR.

"Just head to the counter and pay for them, if you want any extra lip rings just grab them off the shelves. Also you can take it out in the morning but not before then or it will close up, it used to be 6 weeks but we managed to shorten the time." Six says to us with a small smile. We nod and tell her thanks. Since Tammy got red and I got blue we both buy one of each other's colours just to confuse people. Lachlan eyes our lip piercings and smiles.

"Loving the piercings, girls." He says to which I grin and walk over to him while Tammy heads over to Keogh.

"Do you think it suits me?" I ask him. He smirks.

"Definitely." I smile and ask him what tattoo he got. He pulls the short-sleeve up on his right side showing the Dauntless symbol.

"Nice, I like it, it suits you." I say. He smiles and we all begin to leave the shop and the boys walk us back to our dorm.

"Goodnight Dylan, good night Tammy." They say and we walk in and get ready for bed.

XOX

After an hour of trying, I still can't sleep. So like last night I get up, grab my new Converse shoes and Eric's hoodie and walk into the hallway outside the dorm room. I slip on my shoes and head to the Chasm. I sit down on the edge and grab the railing: just in case. I sit there for ages, just listening to the water. But like last night my peace was disturbed by heavy footsteps.

"Dylan, what a surprise." Eric says.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." I say smiling and looking up to him.

"New lip ring?" He asks as he sits down next to me, dangling his legs over the side. I nod my head, "It suits you." I can tell I'm blushing so I turn my head away and mutter thanks, trying to cover my cheeks. However, he notices and does that sexy-ass smirk which makes my cheeks flare even more red.

"Can you please stop doing that?" I ask, turning to him. He pretends to look confused.

"Stop doing what?" He asks and I can tell he is trying not to smirk.

"Stop doing that fucking smirk." I say, he grins this time.

"Why? I like to smirk." He says.

"Because it is sexy as hell and really distracting." I complain, he just laughs at me and does it again. I can feel my heart rate speeding up and a weird sensation at the bottom of my stomach.

"I hate you right now." I groan. He laughs again.

"No you don't." He replies with that fucking smirk, I am going to either kill him or snog him I just haven't decided yet.

"Are you sure because I really think I do?" I ask sarcastically, he smirks, again.

"Positive, and did I hear right?" I look at him confused, "You called me sexy." He continues with a smug grin. My cheeks get even hotter and I look down.

"What if I did?" I reply, not looking at him.

"Dylan, look at me." He says and I turn to find him a lot closer than he was previously. My eyes meet his and I look down to see that smirk. I look back at him and he leans in. His lips meet mine and my lips feel like they are on fire, I feel his tongue run over my bottom lip and on my lip ring as if asking for entrance. I don't hesitate and my lips part slightly, his tongue slips in explores my mouth. My hands find their way to the back of his neck and his onto my waist as he pulls me on to his lap. His arms pull me closer to him so our chests are flat against each other. I tug at his hair and he lets slip a moan that is covered my mouth, his tongue twists my lip ring and I moan into his mouth. The need for oxygen makes us break apart and we both start to regain our breath.

"Aren't there rules about initiates making out with leaders?" I ask him but still smile.

"Other faction's maybe, but not here." He says smirking but I don't mind this time and I kiss him again. "It's getting late. You should really get back to bed." He says against my lips.

"I know." I say and get off his lap; he gets up and pulls me against him. He kisses me and I pull away and start to head back down the hallway. "Good night, Eric." I say.

"Good night, Hamster." He says and I spin around. He smirks then walks into the shadows of the opposite hallway.

"I am going to fucking kill her in the morning." I groan and head back to the dorm.

**They finally kissed! **

**What do you think? Let me know.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Wholocker x**


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time since I arrived at Dauntless I wake up before Tammy. I haven't forgotten that she told half of Dauntless my old embarrassing nicknames so I feel as if I should get some revenge and I know exactly what to do. I quickly get changed into knee-shorts, a tight black tank top and combat boots and I also wrap a jumper around my waist. I look around the shared bathroom and find a nice big bucket. I fill it with ice cold water and carry it back into the training room. Half the other transfers are already up and I tell them to wake everyone up but Tammy. As soon as everyone is up I grab the bucket and through it over Tammy's head. She screams and thrashes about in her bed and the rest of us double over laughing and clutching our stomachs. She glares at me and gets up off her bed and the water is dropping off of her. Eric and Four must have heard her scream and they run into the room.

"What happened?" Four asks us but just stares at us laughing and Tammy who is absolutely drenched. He starts to laugh but quickly regains his impassive face. Next to him is Eric who is making no such effort to stop himself form laughing. Tammy just points at me and glares.

"She happened." She says which makes me laugh harder but when I finally control myself I reply.

"Well next time you should think before letting everyone know my old nicknames or I might let slip what happened in the tree when we were 12." I say with a smug grin. She doesn't reply but I can see how much she would prefer for that particular secret to stay between us.

Eric and Four start to leave the room and just before he is out of sight Eric turns and looks at me: he does that sexy smirk and then lets the door close behind him. My cheeks flare red and Tammy must have noticed because she gives me a look that says 'we will be talking about this later'. I just smirk and walk out of the dorm room. I begin to walk to the mess hall for breakfast but about halfway along the corridor my arm is grabbed and I am pulled into a dark alcove and pinned against a wall. My eyes slowly adjust to the light and I can make out Eric's face. I just smirk.

"Really?" I ask him and he nods before slamming his lips against mine. He lets go of my arms and I wrap them around the back of his neck. My lips part and his tongue enters my mouth meeting mine, we battle for dominance and he wins. His hands grip my waist and I am sure it will leave bruises but I don't care. His lips trail down my jaw and onto my neck, sucking slightly. I grab his face and pull it back to mine and our lips meet again. I stand on my tiptoes to get better access, my top rides up and his hands skim over my skin. My skin feels like it is on fire and when we finally break apart I am completely breathless. I feel my neck and I can tell that I have a hickey but I don't care as much as I probably should.

"I should probably go otherwise Tammy is going to wonder where I am." I say and he nods.

"Yeah you probably should." He replies before he backs me back into the wall and kisses me again. It ends quicker than I would have liked but I know that if I don't leave now, Tammy will probably send out a search party. I push him back and pull on my jumper, to hide the hickey, before kissing him again then leaving the alcove. I can tell I am a bit out of breath so I try to even it before I walk into the mess hall.

I sit down next to Tammy and, sadly, Four is on my other side. Six notices my slightly red lips and when she looks down at my neck her eyes light up; I re-adjust the jumper to make sure the hickey doesn't show. She smiles an evil smile and I all of a sudden feel very nervous.

"What's with the jumper, Dylan? It's really hot in here." I glare at her and Tammy looks at me.

"I just felt a bit chilly as I was walking through the corridors so I put it on." I answer her and she smirks.

As usual the hall quietens when Sex on Legs walks through the door, our eyes meet and he smirks. I can feel myself going red so I look down. He walks over to our table and takes the seat across from me. He starts talking to Six and Four and I try to focus on the food in front of me but as I am about to take a mouth full of muffin his hand start to stroke my leg. I look up at him but he doesn't even look at me, he just focuses on Six and Four: Bastard. Two can play at that game. I reach under the table and my hand finds his leg. I can see him stiffen as my hand travels up and down his leg. I smirk as I bite into a muffin. He tells Six and Four that he is going to set up the training room and he leaves the table, I smirk. I win.

XOX

We walk into the training room and find a board with our names next to someone else's.

Dylan – Michael

Tammy – Barney

Carlisle – Ethan

Amy – Summer

Corbin – Lance

"There are 13 of you which mean one of you will be sitting out." Eric says from a large square platform in the middle of the room. "You will be graded on these fights so don't go easy on someone just because they are you're friend. Even if you lose you will still get points for the skills and technique you use. If a high ranking person is beaten by a low ranking person then they will lose points if you win against someone who is weaker than you, don't expect to get a lot of points. Now, first fight of the day: Dylan and Michael." He finishes.

"How long do we fight for?" Michael asks as we get into position.

"Until one of you can't continue." Eric answers.

"Or one of you concedes." Four counters. "A brave man acknowledges the strength of others." He says.

"A brave man never surrenders." Eric replies, although they seem to get along well enough I can totally tell this is a subject they will never agree on. "What are you waiting for? Fight!" He demands.

As soon as the words leave his mouth I punch Michael right in the throat and send an upper cut to his stomach when he automatically reaches up for his throat. I place one leg in front of his and hit an elbow to the back of his knee. He falls forward and I send a quick kick to his head before he can do anything. He doesn't get up and I look around the room: everyone is staring at me with wide eyes, except Tammy who has a slight smirk on her face. Eric is the first to snap out of his daze and tells Four to circle my name on the board before helping me drag Michael to the side of the ring while Tammy begins her fight with Barney.

"How did you do that?" He asks me while I try to wake up Michael.

"Like we said before, we trained back in Amity." I reply.

"Yes I know that but where did you learn those moves?" He counters.

"Well I had this 'friend' who was in Erudite and he let us borrow some books about fighting methods and stuff." I reply not looking in his eyes.

"Why would he just let you borrow books?" He replies and if I'm not wrong I can sense a little jealousy in his voice.

"False hope." I say with a grin. His face relaxes and his eyes soften when our eyes meet.

Tammy runs over to me and I congratulate her, like me she won her fight without even breaking a sweat.

"We should watch the rest of the fights." I tell her. "So we know what to expect from the rest." I explain when she looks at me quizzically. She nods her head in agreement and we head back over to the platform to watch.

I can sense Eric standing behind me and it is sending shivers up my spine. He notices and I can hear him take a step closer so I can feel his body heat radiating from him. This is pay back for breakfast. I try to focus on the fights, studying how everyone moves and reacts to certain things and eventually Four calls that it is time for lunch. The winners of the fights were Me, Tammy, Carlisle, Summer, Jai and Corbin. Tammy and I walk out the training room together and when we enter the mess hall we grab an empty table, we eat lunch quickly and then head back towards the training room at a leisurely pace.

"Now are you going to tell me what that was about this morning?" She asks. I look at her with a confused expression all over my face. "The whole Captain Asshole smirking at you as he left the room." I smirk at the nickname she has given him but don't answer. "I noticed you weren't in bed when I woke up in the middle of the night last night." She said. Fuck. That's why she wasn't up before me.

"I went for a walk to the Chasm because I couldn't sleep. Is that a crime?" I reply.

"Were you at the Chasm alone?" She asks with a smug grin.

"Of course I was." I say.

"Sure, I totally believe you but for now I'll let it drop." She says sarcastically before turning her head back to face forward. "Oh I almost forgot. Who gave you the hickey?" She asks and I freeze.

"It's not a hickey, it's just a bruise. I-eh was leaning on the railing at the Chasm and my arm slipped and I hit my neck off the bar. It was really painful." I reply, just letting the words roll off my tongue.

"That is the worst lie I have ever heard. Also if you got it last night, how come I didn't see it when you woke me up this morning?" Fuck.

"You were woken rather abruptly this morning you would hardly be focusing on my neck when you were drenched in cold water." I reply and continue to walk forward and into the training room. Six, Four and Eric are just sitting on a rock chatting and they stop when we walk in. I walk over to the other side of the training room and sit against the wall.

"This discussion is not over Dylan." She shouts over to me.

"Yes it is." I shout back.

"We'll see." She replies as the rest of the transfers walk in and Four tells us that the rest of the afternoon we will be working guns. Both Tammy and I excel at that and are both the first to hit the bull's-eye consecutively.

XOX

The next morning Four instructs us that we will be going on a field trip to the fence. So we quickly get changed and run to the train tracks just in time to catch the train.

We are at the fence all day and Four tells us that if we don't rank within the top 5 we will probably end up being a fence guard for the rest of our lives. That is one job I don't want to do for the rest of my life.

When we get back we head straight for our beds but halfway through the night we are woken up by Eric.

"Be at the train tracks in two minutes; we're going on another field trip." He says excitedly.

I jump out of my bed and throw on my black jeans, long sleeve shirt, (that covers my hickey) my hoodie and combat boots. Tammy dresses the same and we run towards the tracks. When we get there Four and Eric are standing by the tracks chatting. As Tammy and I get closer we are able to hear their conversation.

"Time check." He says to Four.

"Any minute now. How have you not memorised the train schedule by now?" Four replies.

"As long as I've got you I don't need to." Eric counters and playfully punches Fours shoulder.

"Alright boys, stop flirting. It's kind of sickly to watch." I say and Tammy sniggers, Four turns to glare at us. While Eric smirks and wraps an arm around Fours shoulder.

"I just get so carried away sometimes." Eric replies and Four swats his hand away and glares at Eric instead of us.

"Trouble in paradise." I say and Tammy loses all self-control and laughs.

Four looks like he is about to reply but the rest of the initiates arrive, Dauntless born included, along with some Dauntless members. The train comes into view and we all start to run, Tammy and I pull ourselves in with ease just behind a few Dauntless members and we wait for everyone to get on the train. When everyone is safely on Eric starts to speak;

"Alright we will be splitting into two teams to play Capture the Flag. Four and I will be captains. Each team will have an even mix of Transfers, Dauntless-born and members. The aim of the game is to capture the other team's flag before they get yours. One team will get off first and hide their flag then the other team will do the same." Eric finishes. "Who picks first?" He asks Four.

"You can go first." Four replies and Eric nods.

"Dylan."

"Jai."

"Same strategy as last time?" Eric asks and Four shrugs. "Tammy."

"Barney."

"Corbin."

"Carlisle."

After all the transfers are picked they move on to Dauntless-born and then Dauntless members.

"You can get off first." Eric says to Four who just nods his head and his team jump off the train. I look around the train and see that River, Keogh and Lachlan are all on my team.

A few minutes after Four's team jumped we jump off and Eric stops and turns to us. We are in some kind of theme park.

"Where should we hide this?" He asks and Tammy and I look around. I spot a mirror maze and I grin, I look at Tammy and she must be thinking the same as me.

"The mirror maze." We say at the same time.

"If they realise it's there then at least they will have a hard time of finding it with all those mirrors." She continues.

"Good idea. Luke, go hid it in the mirror maze. Now strategies?" He asks.

Everyone starts arguing and Tammy and I decide to get a better view and scale one of the tallest buildings in the area. From years of climbing trees it is relatively easy and we are at the top in less than a minute. We look around and we both see a light in the distance near the Ferris Wheel on what looks like a Carousel we grin at each other and turn to head back down.

"Same place as last year." Eric says and both Tammy and I jump. Neither of us realised he was behind us the whole time. "Have you guys got a strategy?" He asks. I look at Tammy and she nods.

"Yeah, we've got a plan." We say and we quickly climb back down the building.

"Alright people listen up." Tammy shouts and everyone stops talking. "Thank you."

"Right we are going to split up into 4 teams." I say.

"One team will be on defence." Tammy adds.

"Two teams will be diversions." I continue

"And the last team will get the flag." Tammy finishes and we smirk at each other.

"Why should we listen to you?" Michael asks.

"We're worth listening to." I reply.

"Sounds good to me, anyone got anything better?" Eric asks and no one answers. "Good. Will, Uriah, River, Lachlan, Michael and Summer you guys are on defence. "Lauren, Keogh, Luke and Kyle you guys are diversion one and Tori, Corbin, Ethan and Harry are diversion two. Dylan, Tammy and I will get the flag. Any questions?" He finishes.

"How come they get to get the flag?" Michael complains.

"It's their plan. Anyone else?" Eric asks, no-one says anything. "Good, now grab a paintball gun and move into position."

The two diversion teams move forward quickly and quietly while Tammy, Eric and I follow just behind them on the far right side. We hear voice belonging to members of the other team just as we approach the Carousel. We wait until we can hear gunfire before we sprint around the side. We are almost at the Carousel when I see Four in my peripheral vision and his gun is aimed at Eric. I push Eric back and fire at Four: I hit him five times in the chest and he groans and falls over, I smirk and Eric does that sexy smirk at me before we continue running toward the Carousel. There is no defence inside and Eric tells Tammy and me to grab the flag.

"Together?" I ask and she nods.

"One."

"Two."

"Three." We say in unison and grab the flag. Our team cheer and as Tammy runs down the stairs Eric grabs my elbow and pulls me over to him. He tilts my head back, kisses me and runs his hand down to my waist.

"I knew it!" I hear Tammy shout. Eric and I break away from each other but he keeps his hand on my waist, pulling me against him. "He's the one who gave you the hickey."

"If you tell anyone, I will shout out what happened in the tree when we were 12, in the mess hall at dinner." I warn her and she smirks but agrees not to tell anyone.

"Good. Now where were we?" Eric says and kisses me again.

"You guys need to be at the train tracks in a minute." Tammy tells us and we groan but break apart and run towards the tracks.

**What do you think of the new chapter? Let me know.**

**A very wise person gave me two names for Dylan and Eric. Which one is best?**

**Dylic or Erlan?**

**Let me know.**

**Until next time,**

**Wholocker x**


	7. Chapter 7

When we got back to the compound it was early morning so there was absolutely no point in going back to bed. Tammy and I headed to the showers while the rest of the initiates went to get breakfast and I could tell that she wanted to say something about what she witnessed after capture the flag but seemed to be holding her tongue. We got changed and started to head to the mess hall and we passed the other initiates as they headed back to the dorm to have their showers. Tammy was smirking and glancing at me as we walked and eventually it became tiresome.

"Ok, spit it out." I say to her and we both stop and she turns to face me.

"So, you and Eric huh?" She replies with a smirk.

"Yes, what about us?"

"When did it start, how good a kisser is he and how far have you gone?" She asks all at once, I expected this and I didn't hesitate in my well prepared answer.

"The other night by the Chasm, he is a really good kisser, and none of your business." I reply.

"Since you answered the first two I will let the last one slide now I'm hungry, I want food." She says and I can't help but laugh.

"Why thank you dear sister and you are so easily distracted you know that." She grins and we walk through the doors to the mess hall.

We sit down in our usual seats next to Four and Six, they groaned.

"Hiya Four, Six capture the flag was good wasn't it?" I say and Tammy sniggers, the both shoot threatening glares at us, so obviously I continued talking. "How's the chest Four?" I ask and his glare deepens.

"It's better now than it was when you shot me." He replies.

"Did Six kiss it better?" I deadpan and Tammy and I laugh.

"What's so funny?" A deep smooth voice says form behind us and we stop laughing. Tammy and I both turn around and come face to face with Sex on Legs.

"Nothing important." Six say which just makes Eric raise his eyebrow, he turns his attention back to me and I give him a look that says: _I'll tell you later._

He nods his head the tiniest bit and sits down across from me and next to Six. His hand is on my leg again but I don't mind. I can see Tammy smirking while looking at her plate and I sigh but continue to eat. When I do look up Four and Eric are talking but Six is looking at me in a weird way.

"Who gave you the hickey?" She asks and I freeze. That's why Tammy is smirking.

"It's not a hickey it's just a bruise." I reply not looking her in the eyes.

"Really, how did you get it?" She questions and I realise Four, Eric and Tammy are now all looking at me.

"Well, last night while we were playing capture the Flag, Tammy and I decided to get a higher vantage point to try and spot your flag but the building we climbed had loose rocks on it and one of them fell off and hit me." I lie, it's believable and I hope that she buys it.

"Well that was unfortunate." She says and I nod my head in agreement. Eric is smirking and his hand reaches higher up my leg. I can feel myself starting to blush and I elbow Tammy, she looks at me and notices my blush and just gets up and drags me with her.

As soon as we are a safe distance from the mess hall I thank her and she tells me that I owe her. I nod my head and we start to walk to the training room. We enter the room and are met by Eric. How did he move so fast? Tammy grins and walks over to the other side of the training room. I walk over to him and he turns to face me.

"So what did you say to Four and Six that makes them want to kill you slowly and painfully?" He asks with his sexy smirk and I grin a little.

"I saved you gorgeous ass from being shot by Four by shooting him a few times in his chest." His smirk widens when I talk about his gorgeous behind. "When I asked him if his chest hurt he said not as much as it did and I may have asked if Six kissed it better." I finish and he lets out a deep laugh.

"She probably did." He says and I laugh with him.

The other initiates start to enter the training room and he pulls me into the shadows, kisses me quickly and then tells me to meet him at the Chasm tonight. I nod and pull his head down to kiss me then walk over to Tammy who may or may not have seen our little exchange. Her mischievous grin makes me believe that she did see but as long as no one else did then mine and Eric's secret is safe.

XOX

After training Tammy and I head back to the dorm to get a shower and we head down to the tattoo and piercings shop. We head through to the piercings bit and are met by a tall brown haired guy. He notices are presence and ushers us over to the chairs.

"Names Jake, what can I do for you fine young ladies?" He asks us.

"I'm Dylan and this is my twin Tammy. We both want a tongue piercing."

"Ahh you two are the Amity transfers I have been hearing about." He replies with boyish smile.

Tammy and I grin and he tells one of us to sit in the chair. I go first since Tammy went first last time and after we are both done we pick out a few piercings so that we can change them later. We drop our stuff in the dorm and then head for dinner.

I sit down next to Four and Tammy sits on my other side. We are ignoring Four and Six's presence and they don't seem to mind at all and we just talk to each other about anything and everything. I see three people sit down in the seats in front of Tammy and I know it isn't Eric because the mess hall is still rather noisy. I look up and can see Lachlan smiling at me with Keogh smiling at Tammy and River looking rather bored.

"Gentleman to what do we owe the pleasure?" I say in monotone and Tammy elbows my side and I roll my eyes but put on a smile, I do like Lachlan but since Eric and I 'got together' I would prefer that me liking him to be in a friend way. Lachlan's smile widens, oh no do not ask me out in front of Four and Six.

"Well Keogh wanted to speak to Tammy and I have wanted to ask you something for a while." He says and my grip on the fork in my hand tightens. And to make matters worse Four and Six are now paying special attention to mine and Lachlan's conversation. "Do you want to go out for a drink at this new bar with me tonight?" Shitty shitty bang bang this is not happening. Fuck why couldn't we just be friends? I slap Tammy's leg and she looks at me.

"I would love to go out with you tonight but Tammy and I were just going to relax tonight since we haven't been able to talk as much as usual." I reply and Tammy smirks slightly but Lachlan's smile vanishes as if I took a pin and popped is balloon. "Another time though, yeah?" I say trying to keep away the awkwardness of this conversation. His smile appears again and I internally groan, I should not have said that. Now he thinks he still has a chance. I hate the fucking Amity in me that hates to see people sad.

"Sounds good, see ya later," He says and gets up, "Come on boys." He finishes and the three boys leave the table.

As soon as they are out of sight I let my head fall to the table with a bang and a groan.

"Looks like someone has a not so secret admirer." Four says to me.

"Shut it Number boy." I say as I pull my head up to see Sex on Legs sitting in front of me.

"Who has a not so secret admirer?" Eric asks.

"Dylan." Four replies with a smug smile. Eric freezes but recovers quickly.

"And who might this person be?" He asks.

"Lachlan Adams." Six replies with a smug grin of her own. Eric no longer looks tense but I can see from his eyes a look resembles a Lion that has just seen another lion walk onto his territory, he looks at me and his eyes look almost predatory: it sends shivers down my spine but I can't bring myself to look away.

"Yeah well, I sent him packing?" I say not taking my eyes away from Eric's.

"Why?" Four asks as if he is curious.

"Not my type." I reply.

"What is your type?" Eric asks me and I grin, my hand reaches out and runs down his leg from under the table.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I reply and get up, dragging a grinning Tammy with me.

As soon as we are out of the mess hall I release Tammy from my grasp and she laughs while slapping my back.

"Sister dear, judging from the looks he was giving you, if we had stayed at the table any longer he would have had you. In front of everyone: just to show Lachlan that you were his." She tells me and I can't help but blush.

"I am not his property, and no he wouldn't." I reply trying to glare at her but failing because of my tomato like cheeks.

"Sis, he was looking at you like you were the only person in the room. Honestly his eyes looked almost predatory." She tells me.

"Glad to know I can have that effect on a leader." I smirk and she laughs.

"Let's head back to the dorm since that is where you told lover boy we were going to be." She tells me as she rests an arm on my shoulder. I playfully shrug it off and we head back to the dorm room.

XOX

I grab my boots and start to head to the Chasm where Eric told me to meet him. I get to the Chasm and sit in the same place I do every time I come down here. Ten minutes pass and I hear footsteps coming down the hallway but they are not heavy like Eric's. I look up and spot Lachlan walking towards me, he spots me and a grin washes over his face.

"Dylan, how come you are down here at this time of night?" He asks.

"I couldn't sleep so decided to go for a walk." I reply.

"That's cool, mind if I sit with you?" He asks but before I can reply my saviour arrives.

"Initiates, what are you doing out of bed? You know what I don't care. Amity come with me." He says in a cool deadly voice. "Lachlan get back to your dorm."

"How come she has to come with you?" Lachlan complains.

"This is the third time I have caught her out of her dorm after hours so I need to make sure she gets the message; unless you want to come along and get punished as well?" Eric says.

"No sir." Lachlan replies and scurries away from the Chasm.

Eric starts to walk away and I catch up to him.

"You are my guardian angel, I think he was going to try and ask me out again and I don't think I would have the heart to say no to him twice in one day." I tell him. He grins at me and we walk in silence until we come to a black door.

He takes a silver key out of his pocket and unlocks the door, he gestures for me to go in first and I do. I walk into what looks like his apartment and he closes the door behind us. There is a large living area and two doors to my left that I assume are for the bathroom and bedroom. There is a small kitchen that looks untouched and the whole apartment (from what I can see) is sleek and modern with the whole far wall made up of glass. The rooms are blue and black and there is a bookshelf in the far corner. I walk up to the glass wall and look out on to the city; in the far distance I can see the hub and the centre of town. I can feel Eric walk up behind me and his hands wrap around my small waist and he pulls me tightly against him. I can feel his heart beating through our clothes and I find it relaxing as we look out on to the dark city.

"The windows are one way. We can see out but no one can see in." He says, his breath tickling the shell of my ear.

"So if I was to kiss you in front of this window, no one would know." I reply and he nods.

"Really is that all you're going to do?" He says and I turn around to see his sexy smirk plastered on his face.

"For starters." I say and slam my lips against his.

My mouth parts and his tongue slips inside, our mouths move in sync together as if we were made to fit each other.

"You got a tongue piercing?" He moans.

"Yeah. What do you think?" I ask and run the piercing along the back of his teeth. He moans approvingly and his hands are on my waist where my top has rode up so I can feel his warm hands on my skin. My hands are in his hair and I tug slightly and he moans in response. I jump up and wrap my legs around his waist and he grips onto my thighs to stop me from falling to the ground. He starts walking to what I imagine is the bedroom and settles me down on the bed softly.

"Are you sure?" He asks and I sit up, grab his shirt and pull him down on top of me. He must take my actions as a yes and brings our lips against together once again.

**I am so sorry that I took so long to add tis chapter but I was having trouble putting my ideas into words. I will try to have the next chapter up soon.**

**What did you think of this chapter? What do you think is going to happen between Lachlan and Dylan and Keogh and Tammy? **

**Let me know.**

**Until next time,**

**Wholocker x**


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up feeling deliciously sore in places I never have felt sore before but it's not an unwanted feeling. I can feel Eric's arms wrapped around my waist and I turn in his arms to face him. His face is peaceful and calm and my hands are flat against his toned chest. He is like a furnace that is keeping me warm and as I draw patterns on his torso I can hear him slowly come round.

"Morning." He mutters keeping his eyes closed. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Good morning." I reply and his eyes flutter open but are still heavy with sleep.

We lie there staring into each other's eyes, are bodies pressed against each other from head to toe and our breathing in sync.

"What time is it?" I ask him and he turns his head to look at the bedside clock.

"5:38." He replies, his voice is gruff and hoarse and sends shivers up my spine and a warmth starts to pool in my lower abdomen.

"I need to leave soon." I tell him and he tightens his grip around me and turns us over so he is on top, he then places his arms either side of my head, trapping me in. "I take it that I'm not leaving any time soon?" I say sarcastically and he smirks, nods his head and then leans own to capture my lips with his.

My hands reach up to claw at his back with my short nails and he moans into the kiss. I can feel my body burning up again as he lowers his body onto me and presses my body deeper into the bed. His hands trail up my sides and then down onto my legs. He then leaves a trail of hot open mouth kisses along my jaw line and down onto my neck leaving me breathless. He nips and sucks on my pulse point and down my neck onto my collarbone, I pull his head back up and bring our lips back against each other and kiss him with a hunger that refuses to be satisfied. He starts to leave more open mouth kisses on the other side of my neck and then continues to go lower as he bites my skin and then soothes the bites with his tongue.

_Knock knock knock._

He groans but doesn't stop in his trip down my body like he did last night but the knocking doesn't stop. He mutters a few words under his breath and gets up off me, grabning his joggies before leaving the bedroom and closing the door. I hear him open the front door and I can hear him sigh.

"What do you want Four?" I hear him ask. Great Four's here. If he catches me, naked, in Eric's bedroom I will never hear the end of it.

"Max said that he wants to make the cuts today so he can move onto stage 2; he told me to come and get you to check the scores before we post the rankings." Four replies and from his voice I can tell he is tried.

"We are three days early, why does he want to move on so quickly?" I hear Eric reply.

"I think he is getting bored, he said he has seen all he wants to see from this year's initiates physical training and thinks that we should move on early. He is only giving the initiates a day's rest until stage 2."

"That man has the attention span of a toddler, they have practically only just got here, even though they are one of the most talented groups we have had in a few years they still aren't ready." Eric replies.

"I know, Six and I have tried to change his mind but he is set on it so you better get dressed and meet us in the meeting room." Four replies and I hear the door close.

Eric walks back into the room, has a quick shower and then starts to starts to get changed, and when we are both ready he pushes me against the wall and kisses me ferociously. He leaves wet kisses along my neck and then stands back to admire my red-lips, messy hair and hickey covered neck before smirking and kissing me once more.

"You are an asshole, you know that." I tell him and his smirk widens.

"Yeah but you love it." He replies.

"Annoyingly yeah I do." I retort.

He smiles then opens the door to his apartment, points me in the direction of the dorms and then walks off in the other direction leaving me to walk alone with only my thoughts to keep me company. When I finally arrive back, everyone that I can see is asleep so I grab a change of clothes, a towel and then go off to the bathroom to shower. I can see the hickeys that Eric has left on my body from my neck down my front just stopping above my private area.

"So you are alive then." I hear my sister say and I turn around to face her, momentarily forgetting the hickeys and when I remember I am too late. "Oh my god, what did you two get up to last night? Actually don't tell me, I don't need to know. Actually I do what was it like? What was he like? When did you get back and did I mention oh my flipping god." She utters at about 100mph. I can feel my cheeks go red and I turn around.

"It was weird, all night I felt like I was on fire; he was really gentle and careful. I never felt so good in my life." I tell her, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Oh my god, you are like a tomato." She says not pushing it any further for which I am grateful.

"Oh, don't tell anyone I told you but apparently they are making the cuts today." I tell her and she looks at me with confusion all over her face. "I overheard Four and Eric talking about it today that's why I am back so early, he needed to make last minute checks before the ranks go up." I continue.

"So that means that four initiates will go today then?" She asks and I nod.

We shower in silence and then quickly get changed into matching outfits. I change my lip ring to a blazing red one and leave my tongue piercing for now. Tammy has a bright blue lip piercing and like me she didn't change the tongue piercing. We sit on my bed for a bit just chatting while everyone else gets ready and then just leave a few minutes before everyone else to get a table by ourselves. We sit quietly just poking at our food not really feeling hungry and we see Four and Six sit down across from us.

"Rankings will go up in half an hour in the training room." Four tells us and we nod our heads and continue to poke the food around on our plates. "No need to look so glum guys, I hate to have to say this but you guys are probably the most talented out of the lot of your group, you really shouldn't worry about being cut."

We look up and with smirks on our faces but they quickly fade and we both just give up on the food in front of us. The other initiates come over to our table and sit down and I try to suppress a groan but a small one slips out and Four and Six smile.

"Where did you get the fifteen hickeys on your neck? Was it Lachlan?" Six asks. I look up and my cheeks must be burning red.

"I do not have fifteen hickeys on my neck. And no it wasn't Lachlan." I reply looking up to face her.

"Sorry my bad, fourteen hickeys," She corrects and I can't help but laugh.

"You made me feel slightly better so I won't torment you today if you drop the subject." I tell her and she smiles.

"Deal, kid." She says and I shake her hand mockingly.

"Wow, I see a beautiful friendship blooming." Tammy deadpans and I laugh again. Six looks at her and Tammy grins, "Hey Dylan made the deal not me, I can still torment you." Six rolls her eyes but smiles.

I feel someone sit down next to me and I look up, Sex on Legs is sitting next me, he smirks as my face reddens again and I tilt my face down quickly hoping Six and Four don't see my crimson face. His hand is stroking my leg; the memories of last night flash before my eyes and my face heats up even more.

"The rankings will be up shortly in the training room," Eric shouts to my table, "If you are in the bottom 4 you will leave the compound." He finishes and then his hand leaves my leg and he leaves the mess hall.

Tammy and I along with the other initiates as well as Four and Six start heading to the training room to find out the rankings. When we get there is a chalk board covered with a black sheet. Four and Six stand either side of it with Eric standing behind us all. When Four tells Six that everyone is here she pulls on the black sheet and the rankings are shown:

Dylan and Tammy

River

Keogh

Barney

Carlisle

Zooey

Jai

Lachlan

Corbin

Liam

James

Paul

Jacob

Sam

Lance

Harry

Cobie

Luke

Kyle

Ethan

_Paul_

_Amy_

_Michael_

_Summer_

I look at the board in shock, Tammy and I drew for first position. How is that possible? I feel someone come up behind me:

"Congratulations for passing stage 1." Eric whispers in my ear.

I turn to face him and so does Tammy

"How come we drew for first place?" We both ask.

"Well, you are both of equal skill in fighting however Dylan you are slightly better with knives and Tammy, you are better with guns so you equal each other out. Therefore you both get first position. It's actually the first time in Dauntless history so congratulations. Keep it up and you will be the first people to draw for first place at the end of initiation." He tells us and Tammy and I hug for the second time in our lives.

"Alright those who are in the bottom four will go with Six, the rest of you can have the day to yourselves. Tomorrow is visiting day. Well done for making it into stage 2 which will commence the day after visiting day." Four tells us.

I look at Tammy and she stares back at me.

Will our parents come to see us?

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am deeply sorry I have taken so long to update but it's a busy time for me at the moment. I will try to update soon but I can't make any promises.**

**If you have any ideas for fears for Dylan and Tammy let me know. I have a major one for both of them so a few minor fears would be greatly appreciated. **

**I'm planning on writing a few Eric and Tris fanfic's at the moment so if you have any ideas let me know because I can't come up with anything at the moment.**

**Until next time,**

**Wholocker x**


End file.
